The Coitus Schedule Discussion
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Amy was feeling scared and Sheldon suggested they did something to distract her. They ended up scheduling coitus. Will include the gang later in the discussion. Rating will change to M.
1. The Schedule

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **This is the first multi chapters story I plan to post. Well, it's going to be two chapters only but I might try it again sometime.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise the show would be called Shamy and the Big Bang. Get it? Ha!**

* * *

Amy closed the novel she had been reading and sighed. Reading a Stephen King before bed was not a good idea. It was not that scary actually, it was just unsettling. She was not much of his fan, but the hype got her curious.

She looked to her left. Sheldon was still on his iPad scrolling on the screen.

Sheldon noticed Amy looking at her with the book closed on her lap.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked. They both have already in their pajamas. It was their recent night routine. Brush their teeth and changing into pajamas, then reading book or browsing the internet for a moment until bedtime.

"I don't think so. This book made me feel uneasy and I'm afraid if I go to sleep right away I might have nightmare," Amy admitted.

Looking at the cover of the book, Sheldon scoffed, "You know, you shouldn't have read it before bed."

"I know that _now_ ," Amy said a little annoyed.

"Hmm, we can do something fun to get your mind off of that scary book you insisted on reading before bed," Sheldon suggested.

"It wasn't scary, it was just unsettling," Amy said more annoyed this time. "But, what do you suggest?" she added.

"Proposal, we make out for five minutes then we go to sleep," Sheldon proposed. He was not that sleepy after all.

"Counterproposal, we make out until we fall asleep."

"Ten minutes, then we turned off the lights."

"Fifteen minutes _and_ we turned off the lights," Amy offered.

Amy used that specific tone that let Sheldon knew it was her final offer. He could only take it or leave it. Truth be told, he preferred making out with the lights on so that he could see her. He did not understand why Amy still often felt insecure about her body, she was a joy to behold. But better that than not at all, and fifteen minutes was acceptable.

"Very well," Sheldon agreed.

Amy grinned and they both placed the book and iPad on their bedside tables and turned off the lights.

They laid on their side and faced each other.

Sheldon put his hand on Amy's waist and started kissing her. The kiss was happily returned by Amy.

The kiss started as sweet, then turned into a deep and passionate one and Amy felt herself being pushed by Sheldon. She had her back fully on the bed and Sheldon on top of her. She needed to breath but she could not pull away since her head already on the bed, plus Sheldon placed both of his hands around her head so she could not move much.

Amy mumbled, "I need to breath," on Sheldon's lips.

Sheldon moved his lips from Amy's and started to assault her neck. One of his hand rubbed her ribcage, dangerously close to her breast.

Amy moaned and it seemed to trigger Sheldon to kiss her harder. She could feel Sheldon's tongue on her neck and, _oh, was that teeth? That would leave mark for sure but what the hell._

Using one hand to hold his body so that he would not crush Amy, Sheldon's other hand was now on her bare breast and fondling the nipple. _Wait, when did he unbuttoned my night gown?_

Since Sheldon has lowered his position to kiss her neck, Amy could feel something hard pocking her core. The fact that Sheldon had replace his hand on her breast with his tongue made Amy's mind went wild. Before she knew it, she rubbed herself on Sheldon's body vigorously. The action was eagerly reciprocated for a while, until Sheldon suddenly stopped.

"Amy, we should stop. It's been fifteen minutes," he said not moving from on top of her but did not make any movement either.

"Okay," Amy said. After all, they have agreed to make out for fifteen minutes and she was true to her words. How Sheldon knew it has been fifteen minutes was beyond her but it felt really good. No more nightmare indeed, she thought.

Sheldon placed a peck on Amy's lips before moved to lay on the bed on his back.

They both laid in silence trying to catch their breath.

"We should schedule a coitus," he said after a moment.

"Why not doing it now?" Amy replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Amy. It's school night and it's past our bedtime. If we just start now, it'll be another hour or two before we can finally sleep. We wouldn't be able to achieve our REM cycle and we both will be cranky the whole day," Sheldon reasoned.

"Oookay," Amy said slowly.

"How about this Friday? We can stay awake really late and wouldn't have to worry about waking up early the next day," he proposed.

"What about Doctor Who?" Amy asked knowing his routine.

"Eh, I already watched all episodes anyway."

Amy looked at him in surprise but did not want to miss the chance quickly said, "Yeah, okay, we can totally do that. Friday it is."

"Good," Sheldon said smiling to her.

"You know sometimes I wish I were like Howard who can perform coitus in less than five minutes. It would save a lot of time," Sheldon suddenly said.

"Oh, trust me. You _don't_ want to be like that," Amy replied in horror.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter so much you're still willing to read the next one.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Discussion

**Happy TBBT day!**

 **I intended this story to be light and fun, this chapter isn't going to be smutty. I'm sorry if you're looking for one. Hope the title is not misleading though. Emphasize on the discussion, not coitus. LOL!**

 **If you're reading this, you're awesome!**

 **Also, this Bernadette is still pregnant, this Sheldon might be a little OOC, and this Shamy have coitus more often.**

* * *

It was vintage game night and the gang gathered in 4A, including Haley who was sleeping in Sheldon's old room.

They were having dinner while chatting about their lives for the last week. Balancing life with works and spouses (for Howard and Bernadette, and Leonard and Penny), planning the wedding (for Sheldon and Amy), and a second job (for Raj) was hard. They could not gather and have dinner every night as they used to do.

"So, I was thinking, while the guys play video game, we can go next door and have an impromptu girls' night, Howard's here and he can look after Haley for a while," Bernadette said to Amy and Penny.

"Ooh, great! We could open a bottle of rosé I got from a client today," Penny said. "Well, not you, Bernadette," she added pointing Bernadette's belly with her chin.

Amy thought it was a great idea. Most girls' nights they had lately took place in Bernadette's place, other times were held in her place with Bernadette skyping from home because she needed bedrest. Now, the girls were all here, they could finally have a proper one.

Before Amy could reply, Sheldon interrupted, "She can't. We already have a plan."

"What's the plan? You're gonna give her a lecture?" Penny joked.

Sheldon blatantly replied," If must know, we are going to have coitus."

Everybody groaned and seemed to have lost their appetite, except for Amy who had her jaw dropped listening to his statement. Surprisingly, Sheldon looked very calm.

Howard put down his fork on the plate saying, "For future reference, Sheldon, we _don't_ have to know."

"Agreed. And I thought you guys only do that on Amy's birthday," Raj said. "Except that one time I overheard you guys from the hallway doing I don't know what." When Sheldon started to open his mouth Leonard added quickly, "And, we don't want to know."

"Please, Amy and I are engaged and living together for quite some time. Don't be too naïve," Sheldon scoffed.

Amy was still too shocked anything when Raj asked, "So, does this mean game night is canceled?" He sounded disappointed, he really missed hanging out with the guys.

"Oh, no. We are still going to do that. Tomorrow's Saturday and Amy and I have agreed that we can go to bed late tonight since we don't have to wake up early the next day. Well, we're going to bed at our usual time but not to sleep, if you catch my drift," Sheldon raised one of his eyebrow knowingly then chuckled at his own joke.

No one seemed to be impressed at Sheldon's attempt to innuendo. Instead, the others just rolled their eyes in unison. In fact, if synchronized eye rolling were an Olympic game, they would sure win a gold medal. They would not even need to practice, just simply bring Sheldon along and let him speak.

"Well if you guys are still going to play games anyway I'm sure the girls and I can have girls' night first," Amy said a little annoyed that Sheldon kept talking on her behalf especially about their private life to their friends.

"But you can't have alcohol. I need you to be fully sober so that you can give me a firm consent before we do it," Sheldon told her.

"Sweetie, relax. A glass or two would be fine. She's not going to get drunk," Penny comforted him.

"Although, she might need to if she's going to have coitus with you," Howard muttered under his breath which caused Leonard and Raj to laugh and earned him glares from the girls. He then pretended to be busy with the food on his plate.

"Well, I would never disrespect Amy like that. Even after we are married and have grandchildren, I would always ask for her consent," Sheldon said confidently.

"That's actually very sweet, Sheldon," Bernadette said to him. The other girls seemed to agree with her. Even Amy felt her heart soften at his confession.

"I know. Now, chop chop! Amy and I need to be home at ten pm sharp."

And that was how Sheldon made the others' eye rolled in unison for the second time, but definitely not the last time, that evening.

* * *

 **A/N: I think Sheldon is very open when it comes to acknowledging his physical aspect of his relationship with Amy, in fact, he might be proud at that. Exhibit A: he told Penny and Leonard (which I assumed in a proud manner) about his plan to have birthday coitus with Amy in The Celebration Reverberation; Exhibit B: in The Veracity Elasticity when he thought Amy was hiding something from him, he blatantly said in front of the guys that he shared his body with Amy; Exhibit C: he told everyone on the campus about their coitus schedule; Exhibit D: he bragged to the other guys about his coital tally with Amy in recent episode (oops, spoiler!).**

 **Anyway, maybe I'm just overanalyzing everything. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did writing it, if not more.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **p.s. There will be an additional chapter and it will be M rated. I will be posting it sometime next week. So, bear with me.**


	3. The Coitus

**Since the title has the word coitus in it, I think it would only be fair if I write the coitus part. Consider this a little bonus chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: it is my first time writing smutty so please** _ **please**_ **be kind. LOL.**

* * *

Sheldon and Amy entered their apartment after vintage game night. The girls decided not to have the girls' night and stayed to cheer on the guys. Well, they mostly rolled their eyes at the guys. The guys really took the game seriously.

Penny decided to keep the rosé for other occasion and opted red wine for herself. Amy did not consume any alcohol. Sheldon respected her that much and she was trying to respect him as well.

"Well, should we get ready?" Sheldon asked.

"Okay."

Sheldon made sure that the door and windows were all locked then turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room before joining Amy to the bedroom.

They both changed into their pajamas, Sheldon skipped the pajama top and just wore the undershirt. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, stood next to each other in front of the sink. The whole activities were done in comfortable silence.

They reentered the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Amy placed her glasses on her bedside and was about to turn off the light when Sheldon stopped her. "Can we let the lights on this time? I want to see you," he said a little blushing.

Amy noticeably gulped, "Um, okay."

Sheldon grinned and moved closer to kiss her.

The kiss was slow and sweet. They did not rush, they did not need to. They did not have coitus as often as most of other couples might did, but they were not most couple. When they did have coitus, they savored every moment.

Sheldon placed one hand on Amy's waist, the other stroked her hair. He felt Amy's hands on his neck, rubbing it softly. It felt so good and Sheldon decided he needed more. He ran Amy's bottom lip with his tongue asking access which was happily granted by Amy. The kiss was intensified, their tongues danced eagerly. Sheldon's hand got tangled in Amy's hair. His other hand that was on her hip started to move up towards her mound. When it reached its target, Amy let out a soft moan. She mimicked his action and softly rubbing his chest.

It was not enough, Sheldon needed to feel more. He broke the kiss and asking permission with his eyes. Amy nodded and he carefully took off her nightgown. Sheldon had seen Amy naked many times yet the sight of her always took his breath away. "You are so beautiful, Amy," he said clearly enjoying the view.

Their lips crashed again, more eager this time. Sheldon caressed her breasts and felt the buds hardened. "Take this off," Amy said between the kiss and her moan, pulling his top.

Sheldon gladly obeyed. He quickly pulled off his top and threw it on the floor, did not even mind to fold it.

He pushed Amy lightly so that she laid on her back and started to climb on top of her, carefully not to crush her. His lips and tongue now on her ear and slowly moved to her neck while his hands fondling each of her breasts attentively, teasing the nipples. Amy scratched her nails on his back and squeezed his bottom, pressing his nether region to her core. Soon, they were grinding at each other and Sheldon could not distinguish whose moan was who and he did not care.

He was too busy exploring Amy's body, now with his tongue and started to move lower and lower. He rolled her panties off then kissed her inner thigh before moving to explore her folds.

Cunnilingus was not a new thing for Sheldon. At first, he did that thinking it was for Amy's favor but then found out that he actually enjoyed it. All of it. The smell, the taste, the sensation it gave him when Amy screamed his name.

Sheldon licked her clit and inserted his finger inside her. Feeling Amy wet, he added another finger, his tongue kept spelling her name on her clit, each time adding Cooper on the name.

"Sheldon, I'm going to come."

"Let it go, baby," he mumbled not removing his lips on her womanhood.

Amy was shaking and Sheldon had to hold her pelvis in place while she rode on her orgasm.

Sheldon smiled while looking at her. Finally, she came back down and opened her eyes.

"Pants. Off. Now!"

Sheldon almost fell out of the bed when he tried to take off his pants.

He sighed in relief when his erection sprung free and quickly jumped on to the bed. He positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"More than ever."

Moans filled the room as he sunk into her. It always felt like coming home, he thought.

His thrust was slow at first but it was starting to feel really good. Amy arched her hips faster, increasing the pace causing him to groan her name into her neck.

Sheldon kept thrusting and only let go when he felt her walls tightened and she climaxed for the second time that evening, this time joined by Sheldon's.

He rolled over and they both laid on their back side by side, holding hand.

Sheldon was still trying to regain his breath when he said, "Fifteen minutes recess then we do it again?"

"That works for me."

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
